Under The Maple Tree
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Suatu malam dibawah pohon maple dan perenungan dua Uchiha bersaudara...


0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: Yah.. as usual, teteup punya nya om *digetok sok akrab* **Masashi Kishimoto **euy….

Summary: Suatu malam di bawah pohon maple, dan perenungan dua Uchiha bersaudara..

**A/N: Haloo saya author baru… *bungkuk-bungkuk* ini juga fic pertama.. jadi kalo jelek maaf.**

0o0o0o0o0

Malam itu langit bersih tanpa awan. Hanya beberapa bintang yang berkedip malu-malu menjadi penerang. Dan di saat itulah ada dua orang pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon maple, memandang bintang-bintang, merenung, dan memikirkan rencana masing-masing.

Mereka terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer, namun entah ini hanya suatu kebetulan atau hanya satu lagi keajaiban sang Maha Pencipta, Tapi yang jelas malam ini mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang berjenis sama, memandang langit dan bintang yang sama, juga merenungkan dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja…. Dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Pemuda pertama adalah seorang Uchiha berkulit seputih porselein. Di bawah pohon maple itu dia menikmati hembusan angin malam. Sesekali tangannya menepis helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya jika angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah, menandakan ia sedang merenungkan hal yang sangat serius. Terkadang ia terlihat marah, lalu berubah sedih, menyeringai, dan masih banyak lagi. Mata onyx-nya menerawang dalam kegelapan malam, memancarkan ambisi yang menggebu dan dendam yang membara. Di dalam otaknya wajah 'orang itu' terus berputar bagaikan roll film yang tak habis-habis. Tapi menurutnya itu bagus, semakin memupuk rasa bencinya, membuatnya semakin kuat. Setidaknya itu pendapat pribadinya.

Dia kembali me-memori semuanya. Untuk manghilangkan keraguannya, atau tepatnya ketakutannya.

"Sekarang aku lebih kuat darinya."

Kata-kata itu terus ia gumamkan. Walau ada sebagian hatinya ada yang menyangkal. Dia kembali dalam ritual me-memorinya. Detail wajahnya, wajah 'orang itu'. Wajah yang dingin, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Wajah yang selama ini menjadi objek mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Namun bagaimanapun, lagi-lagi ada sebagian hatinya yang berteriak menyangkal tentang wajah 'orang itu' yang menurut pemuda berkulit porselain, dingin, kejam, dan tak berperasaan.

Bahkan sesekali ada yang mengacaukan ritualnya. Sekelebat bayangan wajah yang hangat, ramah dan murah senyuman yang berasal dari orang yang sama, 'orang itu'. Orang yang dulunya ia panggil 'kakak'.

Ya, **dulunya….**

"Tidak… itu bukan dia! Kakak ku sudah mati! Dia itu musuhku! Iblis!"

Begitulah kira-kira suara hati si pemuda berkulit porselein . Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan senantiasa dia tanamkan di hatinya. Walau ada sebagian hati itu yang masih 'ngeyel' dengan doktrin yang selalu ia berikan.

Angin mulai berhembus lagi, membuat si pemuda berkulit porselain itu merapatkan jubah kelabunya. Kali ini tibalah puncak ritualnya. Saatnya dia kembali mengingat 'pristiwa itu'.

Dia masih bisa mengingat bau darah segar yang menohok indera penciumannya, Sosok diatas tiang listrik, mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan, teriakan Tou-san dan akhirnya….

Sosok asli sang pembunuh…..

Dia, iblis yang membunuh seluruh anggota klan, membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san….

Orang itu…..

Sekarang adalah musuhnya, targetnya, tujuan utamanya, ambisinya, dan dendam terbesarnya…

Mungkin ada lagi satu hal yang pemuda berkulit porselain itu lupakan, bahwa musuh, target, ambisi, dan dendamnya itu adalah **kakaknya. Masih kakaknya. Dan selamanya tetap kakaknya.**

Peristiwa itu kini berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Bagaikan film yang tiada akhir. Bak suplemen yang bisa menambah kekuatannya.

Dan lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu ritual 'puncak' itu. Sekelebat adegan bagaikan _slow motion_ saat 'sang pembunuh' membalik badannya dan dia bisa melihat derai air mata yang mengalir di pipi 'sang pembunuh', saat mata onyx nya menatap mata onyx milik 'sang pembunuh'.

"Cih, itu tidak mungkin! Itu pasti bagian dari _genjutsu_nya"

Lagi-lagi penyangkalan dari si pemuda berambut raven.

Tapi adegan-adegan selanjutnya semakin menjadi.. bukan lagi soal 'peristiwa itu' melainkan adegan-adegan yang telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam…

Kenangan-kenagan antara dia dan 'orang itu'….

Latihan shuriken pertama bersama 'orang itu'….. kakinya terkilir, hingga ia digendong pulang di bahu 'orang itu'….sentuhan dua jari 'orang itu' dikeningnya…..kata-kata andalan 'orang itu', _" Lain kali saja yah, Sasuke."_…

"AAARRGHHHH!"

Si pemuda berkulit porselain berteriak frustasi hingga membangunkan beberapa penduduk hutan itu, dan akhirnya kembali sepi. Dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke batang pohon maple, melampiaskan kekesalan tanpa sebabnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi akan pertemuan perdananya dengan 'orang itu' besok, yah… pertemuan perdana sejak _training _bersama Si Wajah Ularyang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Pertemuan yang menjadi _goal_ tim nya. Tim Hebi.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, dengan usahaku sendiri. Bukan dengan cara licik 'orang itu' untuk mendapatkan _Mangekyoushi Sharingan_-nya. Aku tak akan menempuh cara yang sama dengan seorang PEMBUNUH!"

Si pemuda berkulit porselain kembali mendoktrin hatinya.

Dia meremas tepi kerah jubahnya dan merapatkannya ke tubuhnya.

Dia menyeringai membayangkan pertemuan yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa orang yang dia juluki 'sang pembunuh' itu, juga telah menunggunya.

Seandainya pemuda berkulit porselain itu tahu, bahwa 'orang itu' juga sudah tahu kalau dia tak akan menempuh cara yang sama dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Dan 'orang itu' telah merencanakan hal lain agar pemuda berkulit porselain tetap bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama dengannya…..

Rencana yang telah ia susun sejak lama…

Hal itu, rencana itu…. Adalah _Ultimate Sacrifice-_nya…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Di tempat lain, terpisah jauh dari tempat pemuda berkulit porselain, ada lagi seorang pemuda Uchiha lainnya yang juga berambut hitam pekat dengan kunciran yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah awan merah-nya, yang juga duduk di bawah pohon maple. Terlihat jelas kalau dia memiliki sangat banyak kemiripan dengan pemuda berkulit porselain, mungkin hanya perbedaan warna kulitnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih gelap. Mungkin dia juga hanya sedikit lebih tua beberapa tehun dari pemuda berkulit porselain itu. Mata onyx-nya menerawang menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam. Jika mata onyx pemuda berkulit porselain dipenuhi ambisi menggebu dan dendam, maka mata pemuda berkuncir ini kosong, dingin, dan tanpa emosi. Seolah seluruh kebahagiaan telah direnggut paksa darinya. Bahkan ambisi pun sepertinya dia tidak punya.

Matanya kembali menelusuri gelapnya malam, raganya mungkin saja ada di bawah pohon maple itu, tapi pikirannya mengembara….

Mengembara kemasa lalu…. Masa dimana dalam kamus hidupnya masih ada kata 'kebahagiaan'… Kenangan-kenangannya bersama keluarga yang dicintainya…

Dia masih mengingat semuanya. Kaa-san yang lembut dan baik hati dan Tou-san yang tegas namun sangat membanggakannya.

Yah..Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang sangat dicintainya…

Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang juga telah meregang nyawa di tangannya….

Tangan anaknya sendiri…

Pada bagian ini, pemuda berkuncir melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman getir nan pahit. Rasa perih kembali merajam dadanya.

"Apakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau memaafkanku? Apakah kalian masih meganggap aku ini anak kalian?"

Pemuda berkuncir itu bergumam sambil menatap langit malam. Seolah Kaa-san dan Tou-san-nya di alam sana bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apakah mati itu sakit? Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kutemukan jawabannya… Aku akan segera menyusul Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

Lagi-lagi pemuda berkuncir itu bergumam sendiri.

Kini ada satu wajah lagi yang terbersit di pikirannya….

Adiknya…

Adik yang telah ia biarkan hidup. Adik yang setengah mati ia lindungi. Adik yang baginya lebih penting dari Desanya. Karena ketidaktegaan-nya pada jiwa suci tak berdosa itu. Karena perasaan mendalam kepadanya. Karena pada malam itu 'sang pembunuh' masih memiliki kelemahannya…

Rasa iba dan kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya,

"Apakah dia bahkan masih menganggap aku ini kakaknya?"

Sekali lagi pemuda berkuncir itu bergumam. Ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik dadanya. Apakah itu **rindu**? Dia memang tak bisa mengelak. Dia memang merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya….

Angin pun kembali berhembus. Si pemuda berkuncir merapatkan jubah awan merah-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terbatuk hebat. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan mulutnya. Dan cairan berwarna merah pekat pun mengotori telapak tangannya. Perlahan pemuda itupun mengambil sehelai saputangan dan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna cokelat pekat dari balik jubahnya. Si pemuda berkuncir pun mengelap cairan merah pekat ditangannya juga di sekitar bibirnya. Setelah itu ia meneguk setengah isi cairan di botol itu dan langsung membuang sisa cairan beserta botolnya.

"Toh, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan obat-obatan itu. Yang harus kusiapkan hanyalah menghadapi…. Sang kematian."

Pemuda itu bergumam datar, seolah yang dia ucapkan tadi hanya hal sepele.

Kali ini pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibatang pohon maple yang kokoh. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai takdir kematiannya datang mengetuk pintu kehidupannya. Dan dia akan membukakan pintu itu, mempersilahkan sang kematian masuk. Membawanya dari dunia fana yang penuh penderitaan, menuju tempat yang lebih damai.

"Ah… apa ada tempat yang damai untuk orang yang berlumuran dosa sepertiku?"

Si pemuda lagi-lagi tersenyum getir. Adakah sesuatu yang bernama 'Surga' untuk iblis sepertinya?

Dan angin lagi-lagi berhembus membelai wajah si pemuda berkuncir. Rasanya malam ini ia akan tinggal disini.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

^^^^^^FINISH^^^^^^^

Huwaaa… kok kelihatannya gaje sekali.. *pundung*

Tapi tolong berikan review untuk first fic saya ini….

See you all ^_^


End file.
